


Pollination Drabbles

by mzingalwa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzingalwa/pseuds/mzingalwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles for the ship "Pollination" (R/W/B/Y albeit with completely platonic Ruby/Yang). Requests are encouraged (although I cannot guarantee that I will do them). Chapter 5: On team RWBY's sleeping arrangements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Weiss' hatred of the media

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically going to be a collection of drabbles for the seldom-seen ship 'Pollination' (R/W/B/Y for those of you who for some reason didn't take note of the pairing listed) that I will be writing as I procrastinate writing the more ambitious multi-chapter fic containing the same pairing that I am also attempting to write. Requests are encouraged, although I may not necessarily do them I really would like to do more of these so please share any ideas you may have either here or at my writing blog on tumblr (mzingalwawrites on tumblr) , which hopefully will not remain as barren as it currently is for too long.

Weiss hates reporters. Every minute of every day at least one of the little cockroaches was guaranteed to be hanging around, looking for a "Schnee Scandal", or something along those lines. Admittedly this wasn't particularly surprising to anyone, Weiss being the head of the largest conglomerate on the planet, and one of the greatest heroes of remnant to boot. She couldn't even find it in herself to blame them for coming after her instead of the rest of team RWBY either. Even if any of them could keep up with her, Ruby was out in the wilderness, killing Grimm and exploring the forgotten corners of remnant, far too often for any reporter without extensive hunter training to hound her. Blake had enough experience shaking off tails that even the most determined journalist wouldn't have a chance of keeping track of her. As for Yang, who has long since lost patience with this sort of thing, had mastered the art of sending newshounds packing in such a way that none of them with a shred of sanity would dare attempt pestering her a second time

Weiss on the other hand, with her predictable schedule, lack of terrorist training, and inability to use violence on civilians (even the most infuriating ones) without pissing off her shareholders, just had to learn to deal with the fact that if she ever left the house in anything more casual than a tailored suit she would end up on the cover of some mindless gossip rag that declared that she was having some form of breakdown.

There was at least one silver lining to all this though: the media's complete obliviousness to her relationship with her team.

The articles were always hilarious. A romantic dinner date? 'TEAM RWBY HAS FRIENDLY GATHERING AT FIVE STAR RESTAURANT!' The time that Yang went around drunkenly proclaiming her love for her team-mates from the rooftops? 'SUCH IS THE WONDERFUL FRIENDSHIP THAT TEAM RWBY SHARES!' An actual make out session in a public area? 'JUST GALS BEING PALS!!!'

She probably should just release a public statement on the nature of their relationship, but at the same time she really wanted to see how far she could push this. After all it would be fun to see what the headlines would be on their wedding day.


	2. On Blake's first birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a personal headcanon that Blake, on account of being brought up by the white fang, does not know the exact date of her birthday.

Blake gaped in amazement at the massive cake that had been set down before her. "Would you guys mind telling me what the occasion is?"

Ruby flashed her a wide grin. "You said that you never had any proper birthdays before, so we decided that from here on out today should just be your birthday instead"

"But I told you not to worry about that."

"Don't be stupid." Yang chimed in. "No girlfriend of ours is going to go without a birthday. We all chipped in. I did the baking"

"I decorated the cake." Weiss added. "Sorry if its a bit messy, it was a bit harder than I thought it would be."

"And I made these!" Ruby finished, happily holding up a plate of gingerbread that had been carefully shaped and iced to look like their weapons. Her cheer was however short lived as she noticed tears begin to well up in Blake's eyes. "Did... did we do something wrong."

"No! Of course not." Blake assured her hurriedly. "I just... I love you all so much."

Ruby's smile returned, and she rushed in to give Blake a huge hug, one which was quickly joined by Weiss and Yang.

"Be sure to make a wish when you blow out the candles." Yang said when they finally broke apart.

Blake gave her a small nod, took a deep breath, and blew.

She knew exactly what to wish for.


	3. On Blake's little secret

All was quiet in team RWBY's dorm that day. Ruby was diligently finishing up her homework on the physiology of a Death Stalker, while Weiss, having already finished her part of the assignment, as browsing the internet on her scroll. This rare moment of peace did not last long however, as Yang burst into the room holding a book.

"Think fast Weiss!" She cried, and threw the book towards her, mere moments before Blake tore into the room and tackled Yang to the ground.

"Weiss, just hand me the book. Don't let this go any further." Blake said menacingly while struggling to keep Yang pinned down with her body weight.

"They have a right to know about this!" Yang shot back. "And besides even if they don't see the book there is nothing you can do to me to stop me from telling them about this. The cat is out of the bag. Pun not intended."

Weiss, meanwhile had been examining the cover. "What's the big deal? Its just one of Blake's romance novel's." She opened it up and began leafing through. "Its not even a dirty one. I just don't see what could be so embarrassing about..." She stopped, eyes growing wide. A grin formed on her face. "Oh my god, are you serious Blake?

Blake groaned and collapsed backwards off of Yang in defeat. Ruby scrambled across the room to find out what the big deal was, and immediately broke out into a grin as she noticed what had been done to the book. 

At every point where the name of the main character was mentioned Blake had replaced it with her own. In addition to this, she had replaced the names of the three love interests with the names of Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. The story itself was about three friends who began to compete for the love of the main character, before realising at the end that they didn't need to compete at all, and had thus gained much praise from romance buffs for being the first romance novel to resolve a romantic conflict 'properly'. Blake had clearly taken more care in editing the scenes where the suitresses made their increasingly sappy gestures of affection than on the other scenes (although Weiss noted that one scene where one of them attempted to serenade the protagonist with a guitar had been mysteriously removed).

"You know Blake, if you wanted me to give you some homemade chocolates then you only needed to ask." Ruby teased. "But it would be a bit awkward if Weiss actually did book an entire restaurant just so we could have a romantic meal alone."

Blake, having turned an impressive shade of red from embarrassment, simply mumbled something incoherent in response. She would have to do a better job in hiding the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this one, but its been a while since I've updated so...
> 
> Still open for prompts BTW, especially since I haven't received any yet.


	4. On the beginning of RWBY's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the ways that I think that team RWBY could end up getting together. A little bit cheesy towards the end but I'm fairly proud of it overall. Not going to be the 'canon' for the rest of my drabbles, this is just one way things could play out. I might go into a bit more detail about one of the scenes mentioned in this at some point.
> 
> If you spot any errors please let me know.

If someone were to gather a list of all the strangest romantic relationships in the history of Remnant; team RWBY would be guaranteed a spot in the top five. After all, it's a relationship composed of four people, two of whom are sisters (even if they're not intimate in that way, the strangeness of it cannot be ignored). Not even they would be able to tell you exactly when they made the transition from one definition of "partners for life" to another, as it was a slow and messy process, as you could probably guess.

They were, to say the least, a dysfunctional group of people. Ruby was someone who was capable of slicing through hordes of angry Beowolves without breaking a sweat, and yet was somehow able to maintain a genuine childish innocence. Weiss was recovering from both a serious superiority complex brought about by her upbringing as the heiress to the largest conglomerate on the planet, and the major trust issues that came from never once having a friend that truly cared about her as an individual until now. Yang, underneath her carefree, reckless attitude, had a heavy fear of abandonment thanks to the fact that she lost both of her mothers. And Blake had gained all the issues that came with being brought up in a terrorist organisation.

Despite all of these issues (or perhaps because of them) they were able to grow close, developing the kind of friendship that lasted a lifetime. And perhaps things would have remained that way, if not for the events of one fateful mission.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The event that would change their relationship forever happened during the third term of their second year. They were given an assignment to go and clear out a minor infestation of Grimm in the southern region of Vytal. It was a fairly standard seek and destroy mission, only notable due to the fact that it was the first time that they would (officially) be sent on such a mission without any supervision from a senior hunter. 

There were more Grimm than the initial reports suggested, but otherwise the team were able to clear them out without much trouble. However, as they were awaiting their transport back to Beacon, disaster struck. A particularly lethal species of elder Grimm, one with the ability to tunnel through the earth, had somehow not received the memo that its kind were not native to that region. Had they been prepared for its attack team RWBY probably would have prevailed, but on account of them being caught unaware and exhausted from the battles throughout the day the Grimm had a significant advantage.

Blake was taken out of the fight almost as soon as it began. The beast surfaced explosively right underneath her, giving her a concussion as she was sent flying headfirst into a tree. 

Weiss reacted to its emergence immediately, using all the ice dust left in her possession in an attempt to trap, or at least slow down, the Grimm, but to no avail. Not only was the Grimm strong enough to shake off its icy bindings as if they weren't there, but also fast enough that Weiss was not able to dodge before its black jaws closed around her middle. Her life was only spared thanks to Ruby, who was able to sever the Grimm's lower jaw before it was able to bite down fully.

Only Ruby and Yang were still able to fight, and to their credit they put up a good one. Had this Grimm been any of its more simple minded brethren they would have almost certainly prevailed, however it was an elder Grimm they faced. It realised that between the bursts of speed that her semblance gave her there was a short period before Ruby could use it again. It used this moment to strike, shattering both Crescent Rose and the bones in her left leg in a single mighty blow. Enraged, Yang charged at the beast, pushing her aura to its utter limit...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When backup finally arrived they were met with the grisly image of Ruby desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood from a gaping wound in Yang's stomach. Yang's semblance had eventually given her the power to slay the Grimm, but the damage she had to take to get that power was immense. Thankfully a medic had been part of their transport team, who was able to keep Yang stable long enough to get her back to Beacon. Beacon's medical team was world class, as they should be considering the hazards that their patients constantly faced, and thus they were able to ensure that the team, given time, would fully recover from their injuries. The mental scars would not fade as easily.

None of the members of the team feared their individual deaths, they wouldn't have become huntresses if they did, but the knowledge of how close they had come to losing each other terrified them. Ruby withdrew into herself, her usual enthusiasm replaced with apathy. Yang threw herself desperately back into combat training, her need to grow strong enough to ensure that such an event never happened again leading to her driving herself to the point of collapse on more than one occasion. Weiss grew angry and irritable, only barely managing to avoid blowing up at the slightest provocation, something that was not helped by how hard she was having to fight her father to keep herself in Beacon. Worst of all was Blake, who hated herself for not noticing the sound of the Grimm's tunnelling, for being the first one to be taken out of the fight, and for receiving the lightest injuries.

It didn't take long for the powder keg of sadness, anger, fear, and self-loathing that the group had become to explode, and it almost tore them apart for good. And yet, with a few simple words from each of them, the opposite occurred. They came to realise just how deeply they had grown to care for one another. They realised how much they had come to depend on one another for their friendship, and for their love. And so, on that day something truly beautiful was born.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It would still take a long time for their trauma to fade, but from that day onward all they had to do when the nightmares forced them awake was look to those who slept beside them, and they would know that everything would be alright.


	5. On team RWBY's sleeping arrangements

Perhaps, later in her life, Weiss would stop being surprised at the antics of her teammates/girlfriends. Today would not be that day. "Yang, why did you do this?"

Yang shrugged, and flashed an unrepentant smile. "Ruby was having trouble sleeping since we all moved into the same bed."

"And so your solution was to put the bed on stilts?"

"I figured that it was because she had gotten used to having the top bunk, so this should solve the problem. Anything wrong with that?"

Weiss could think of several things wrong with it, but she kept her complaints to herself. She had to admit though, it looked significantly more stable than their old bunk beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time. I've been trying to write an expansion for chapter 4 but its not coming out easily.


End file.
